


Disgusting!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 7th: Disgusting! - 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.
Relationships: Bulma & Master Roshi
Series: Drabble Ball Z [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	Disgusting!

“Oh Kami, that is the foulest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Bulma covered her eyes with both hands and stuck her tongue out with a loud, “Bleugh!”

A frantic grab for towels and an outraged, “Well what do you expect!?”

“Roshi, you need to get a lock or something! Where do you keep the bleach!? Oh my poor eyes!!”

The Kame hermit exited the bathroom, his dark glasses askew and a towel wrapped around his waist. He waved one wrinkly fist at Bulma as she continued to rub her eyes and whine loudly. “Learn to knock, lady!”


End file.
